Insanity
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: Perhaps being locked in a mental hospital does good... first story from a character's POV. Enjoy. Rated M just in case, never know..


_**Disclaimer: I'm only writing this one as a one-shot, I promise I am working on "The Balcony" just have a small writer's block that I'm chipping away at, if you guys like this one I might write a sequel to it that will be a book. So thanks for reading. I do not own Naruto, all rights go to the original creator, I only own the plot to this story. Thanks for reading! - HQ**_

"_**Insanity" **_

I have changed, I wish I could say it was for the better for the sake of being a good person. But I can't, I know that to say I'm a better person would be to lie, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twenty years old and I can't tell you the last time I was a better person. I have killed, I have broken bonds that shouldn't have been broken. I'm locked in this room, my chakra is completely absorbed by the walls of this place, the only objects in the room with me is a white notepad and a black ink pen. I stare at them for a long time. I wish to take my own life, to end the misery that is me.

I keep staring at the pad in front of me, it's mocking me. I scoff at it and look away, the brightness of this room is killing my head, I feel like I'm losing what sanity I have left. Bringing me back only did them good, it made them feel at peace with themselves, it was hell for me. I was locked in a small pure white room with only an ink pen and white note pad to keep me company. None of them visited me, I was becoming even more bitter than I already was.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the whiteness of the room, unfortunately when I shut them it was worse, the color was burned forever more on my retinas. I laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling, the bright light reminded me of the eyes of Hinata Hyuga, I had seen her when I was in the hospital being healed of my injuries, she had assisted Sakura with my healing. Tch, _healing_ physical healing that was. They could never heal the scars that were forever imprinted on my life. They made it all sound like it was easy, they don't know shit.

Everyone had changed, that's what happens when people grow up and lose their childhood innocence. Sometimes while laying in this room I ponder what I would have been like had things gone differently? Had my father and mother not been killed, would I be a good person then? Had I not killed my brother would I have been a good person? I had killed Danzo, the one man that had done this to my life. I tried to kill someone that I should have considered a best friend to me and broke the trust of a girl that loved me.

_Love. _

What a useless emotion, it's nothing more than a false hope for teenage girls and the weak minded, Sakura didn't really love me, she was a mere child when I left. And Naruto? He had simply brought me back for his own personal gain, he became the Hokage shortly after throwing me in this room. I must applaud him though, that wasn't the same idiot from our childhood. He was smarter now.

I laughed at myself, here I was laying on the floor having a pity party, hating those who I already hated anyway. I sat up and looked at the pen and notepad again. What did they expect from this? I grabbed the notepad and threw it with all my force at the wall, it broke apart sending paper every where. I laughed even harder. Laughter _was _the best medicine, right?

I sat against the wall and stared across the room. I would never experience the lives they lived, they'd never know the hell of this room. I almost, only _almost _regretted what I had done in the past. My thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open. Naruto stepped in, his colored uniform was somewhat of a relief from the blinding whiteness, I simply smirked at him. I should feel special, right? He did take a moment from his oh-so-busy lifestyle to visit me here in this mental room. The door closed behind him, he took a few steps toward me and stopped.

"Congratulations on the promotion." I said darkly, Naruto glared at me.

"Sasuke, we both know bringing you back was more than just a _promotion._" Naruto hissed at me, I smirked in response.

"It's cute what you tell yourself, to be able to sleep at night." I said angrily, I couldn't sleep in this room and every other room they escorted me to was pure white, the bathroom was white, the lunch room which was basically just a smaller room than this with a white table and chair in it.

"Shut up." Naruto warned taking another step closer to me, I laughed and stood up.

"You wouldn't hit me even if you wanted to." I said tauntingly walking toward him. He lowered his raised fist and hung his shoulders.

"Why can't you just forgive?" Naruto asked, I stopped._ Forgiveness? _He wanted _forgiveness _on this godforsaken village? Oh how humorous.

"I can _forgive _but I will never _forget _and until I _forget _then I'll forever more hate this village and all of the villagers." I said coldly, he winced at the last part. He clenched his fists by his side, he knew that hitting me would get him no closer to taming the beast within me.

"Sakura forgave you for what you did to her, she hasn't _forgotten, _I forgave you for what you've done to me but I haven't _forgotten._" Naruto snapped at me before slamming the door on his way out. I leaned back against the wall.

A few hours, perhaps it was minutes later my meditation was interrupted by the door opening again. I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Has the great Hokage returned to apologize?" I said mockingly, silence greeted me. I finally opened my eyes. I wasn't surprised to see Sakura standing in front of me, she had a hand on one hip and the other was clenched. I stood up, she was a few inches shorter than me but she held my gaze. Rage was evident in her forest green eyes.

"You." She said jabbing a finger into my chest, I flinched slightly at the force behind it.

"Me." I said with a smirk, she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm tired of the games you're playing Sasuke," she said angrily. "You sit here and act cool in this room that I know is just driving you _insane._ I spend every day observing your behavioral patterns."

"And?" I asked, like I could care less that she's sitting in a room with a television screen watching me talk to myself.

"If you'd just give up the bad boy image you think you still have for yourself you would be welcomed back by the Konoha villagers." She snapped at me, "you treat Naruto like shit when he saved your life, perhaps you're too selfish to see that. You have _nothing _to live for, the way you've been treating him makes me want to take your life myself!"

"Did you come here just to have a temper tantrum?" I asked boredly, I wasn't expecting her to smack me across the face like she did. I turned my head back toward her, rage boiling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, she didn't look fazed what so ever. She grabbed my wrist and squeezed, snapping my wrist bone in half like a twig. Pain shot up my arm, I gasped and let her go.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back staring dazedly at the ceiling, my jaw was throbbing where she had landed one of her dangerous punches.

"Listen here, Uchiha." She said coldly staring down at me. "You may be the strongest rogue ninja, but let me tell you what. You don't mess with my village, and you don't mess with my friends."

I gave her a smirk, she glared at me before crouching next to me and grabbing my hair she leaned in and in an acidly whisper she said.

"I love you still, but I love them more. Don't push me, I will make your life a living hell on earth." Our faces were extremely close, this wasn't the same Sakura that I had known long ago. This one was different, she seemed... fatally dangerous, I liked it.

I brought my hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek, she froze slightly as my cold fingers brushed across her skin. Gripping the back of her neck I brought her in for a kiss, our lips touched. When we pulled away, my lips burned with want. She stared at me for a moment before gathering herself up and leaving the room, the door snapping shut behind her. I laid there, my arm swollen and throbbing, my jaw bruising and my lips tingling.

Perhaps I was going insane. There was no way that was the same Sakura Haruno that always blushed when I was around.

No. It wasn't the same Sakura, she had changed. But unlike me, she had changed for the better.

A small part of me liked it.

The _insane_ part of me.

_**A/N: So yeah, this happened. I was boredly watching this show called "Do No Harm" and I thought of the idea of this story. I know mentioning Hinata probably has you all like. "WTF" but she's my favorite character and I like throwing people off trail sometimes. Maybe I'm just random, I hope you guys like it. If enough people like it like I said there will be a sequel to it, please be brutally honest with my guys. Thanks for reading! - HQ **_


End file.
